The Secret- HAPPY X LAXUS - PLEASE READ- FAIRY TAIL
by Li-Li-Otaku0413
Summary: Happy is a normal exceed in Fairy Tail. Laxus is a normal ( and powerful ) wizard in Fairy Tail. Only fate will decide the path they take, and the new relationship that is made. MY SUMMARY SUCKS PLEASE READ! I PROMISE YOU IT'S REALLY GOOD MY FRIENDS SAY THEY LOVE IT! PLEASE REVIEW- THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC ( i was bored )


*I DO NOT SHIP THEM THIS IS JUST MY WEIRD IMAGINATION*

It was a sweltering day in Fiore, Natsu and Gray were being bakas like always.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME FLAME BRAIN" Gray yelled.

"SHUT UP YOU ICE PRINCESS" Natsu shot back.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU TWO IDIOTS!" Shouted Erza, in her scary tone.

"S-s-s-sorry ma'am…." and the two bakas (Gray and Natsu) made an attempt to punched Natsu and pulled Gray's hair, but her hand accidently hit Happy. Happy bumped into Laxus. Happy blushed when he saw Laxus's blonde, spiky hair. Happy wanted to rub his paw on Laxus' scar and fall asleep ion Laxus's muscular arm. But Happy realized he was staring a lot at Laxus and it was getting creepy.

 **Laxus POV**

Happy was staring at me and I started to get weirded out. He was looking down at his toes and quietly said sorry and flew away. HE WAS SO ADORABLEEEE. I wanted to cuddle with him but he probably realized how ugly I am. His tail was so smooth I could lick it and touch it all day. But then I would ruin my character I worked hard on because I want the guild to think I'm a scary, lightning, hot dude. What am i thinking right now? I hope Happy accepts me…. But I have to question myself. Do I really love Happy?

 **Natsu POV**

DARNIT! I WAS ABOUT TO BEAT THAT POPSICLE'S ASS BUT ERZA HAD TO STOP ME! WHY! Anywho, Happy was acting kinda strange. He was staring at Laxus for one hour like…. Wtf? So I walked up to him and said " OOOOOH HAPPY IS IN LOVEEE" And he scratched my face and flew away. Wow. Ok. That was unexpected. What the hell? I'm gonna find out what is wrong with Happy and I'm gonna use Lucy's help…. AT LEAST LUCY AND I ARE HUMANS!

 **Happy POV**

I was blushing a lot, my blue face was almost turning crimson. And then… I bumped into the last person who i would wanna bump into. "Hey Happy! Are you ok? Natsu said you have been acting strange and your face is red as a ghost pepper." Said Lucy. UGHHH HE ALREADY TOLD LUCY! But it's ok I found out the best excuse! " Oh yea… I have a fever I'm not feeling well" And I flew out of the guild hall. Wait, can cats have a fever? Let's hope Lucy is stupid enough to believe me.

 **Laxus POV**

I asked Happy if we could meet outside the Sabertooth guild at 12:00 AM. This way nobody from Fairy Tail could see us and everybody in Sabertooth would be asleep. I went through my clothes and found a tuxedo to wear. Weird, I don't remember that in my closet but oh well. I checked the time and it was 11:55. I grabbed a cloak (so nobody could recognize me easily) and made a run for the door. I walked through the woods until I saw a distant light. I finally made it to the Sabertooth guild. I looked for the tallest and biggest tree and saw Happy standing behind it. I blushed. "Hey Happy. Thanks for coming. Sorry I was late." I said nervously. "Oh it's ok. So um…. I just wanted to tell you…." His voice trailed off. "What's up?" I asked him. But I heard something too. We were being followed…

 **Happy POV**

Wait. No they couldn't have been following us. I heard a voice in the bushed.

"Natsu get off of me! Watch your step!"

"Jeez! I said I'm sorry Luce!"

"Ugh. Your such a moron."

That sounds just like Lucy and Natsu. I'm so dead. Good thing I didn't confess to Laxus right away. I'm gonna have to cover for Laxus (and myself).

 **Natsu POV**

THAT LIAR! CATS CAN'T GET A FEVER HE PROBABLY LIKES LAXUS. That sounds so wrong but Happy is acting like I don't know him. Of all people, why Laxus? I would expect Happy to like Carla, but really? Laxus is acting really different as well.

 **Narrator POV**

Laxus and Happy just decided to run for it. But little did they know they would run off to the wrong place…

 **Laxus POV**

I was running out of breath. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I saw a sort sign and a house next to it. I didn't bother to read the sign and ran in with Happy inside the house. There were clothes everywhere and it looked very messy. Happy threw his tiny arms around me and started crying and saying sorry. I heard someone coming so I threw Happy inside my shirt to hide him and put my cloak on. But I felt something wet on my chest, Happy was licking it. It felt good. I took off my clothes and let Happy play with my body. But I heard the door creak and Natsu just barged in. He stared at us, his eyes were wide open. He started crying and ran out of the door. I could hear him screaming "NO I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING THIS IS A DREAM ISN'T IT?". He was sobbing. Weird...

I put on my clothes and sneaked out the window. I wanted to tell someone so I told Freed and he was very supportive. We decided to escape the guild the next day and I took Happy along with me. We made a gay guild called The Thunder Bolts. Straight and Bisexual people were allowed and nudity was allowed in the guild. We were the #5 guild in Fiore and I felt better about my choice. And Happy and I could live together forever.


End file.
